


The Dance

by NightWriterAdventures



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Darth Vader was apparently a good dancer, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Darth Vader - Freeform, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren doesn't know how to dance and Hux takes it into his own hands to teach the Sith Lord how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr post! ---> http://lostintheenterprise.tumblr.com/post/138355583342/kylux-dance

Despite the First Order being rigid and cutthroat, they weren’t complete savages. Occasionally, they hosted a ball for the higher-ups. The point of the ball was to converse with different allies with different planets and races. But it was also to enjoy the dancing and take part in it. It was formal of course, so most of the dances were ballroom, nothing casual. There was no room for playing around or casual dance. It was an age old tradition throughout all reign of evil and everyone was expected to go... But Kylo Ren was not having it. He didn’t want to be seen out of his mask, dancing... but most of all, he didn’t want everyone else... all these important figures knowing he couldn’t dance. He didn’t want to seem uncultured in their eyes. He wanted to look like the best possible chance they had for the future of the First Order. That meant he had to know everything. And that meant dancing. 

Sitting in his room, he had his audio player radiating classical music. He danced by himself, eyes closed as he tried to find some sort of rhythm to the music. But as soon as he got the hang of it, he tripped over his own feet, became too nervous and messed up. By the fifth time of his attempts, he stopped and glared at the wall. There was a moment of silence before he yelled and swung his hand, throwing the radio against the wall. He berated the radio against the wall over and over again until the music stopped and even then he found it hard to stop his fury. As he beat the radio, there was a knock at the door. 

“Ren. I honestly do hope that you’re not destroying expensive equipment.” Hux’s grating voice came muffled through the wall. 

Turning on his heel quickly, Kylo stared at the door and took a deep breath, clenching his jaw tightly. He walked swiftly over to the door and hesitated before letting it slide up. Taking a deep breath, he stared Hux down, narrowing his eyes at the other. 

“It was my own device. What do you want, General?” Kylo sneered, staring the other up and down. The General’s coat was ridiculous. He never wore it correctly, always draped around his shoulders, arms never truly inside the damn sleeves. For some reason, it pissed Kylo off. 

Hux looked around the inside of the room and rose a brow before staring back at Kylo. Giving a heavy sigh, he crossed his arms in front of him. “I’ve come to talk about the formal you’re to attend. That both of us are supposed to attend. And it’s come to my attention that you don’t know how to dance.” Hux smirked as he spoke. 

Kylo glared at Hux as he spoke, almost feeling embarassed at the comment. How did he know? “I...that is none of your concern. I will not be attending. I have business to take care of.” Kylo spoke, nose upturned. 

“Ren. It is required that you attend. And I’m surprised you don’t know that we have camera’s stationed in everyone’s quarters. I’ve been watching you attempt to dance for two whole weeks.” Hux chuckled and sighed, looking almost bored. “So I’m here to suggest to you that I train you in how to dance.” 

Kylo held in a laugh and shook his head with an amused grin. Despite the embarassment of being watched while he had tried to dance, he found it amusing that Hux, the stiffest of all men, would try to teach /him/ to dance. “I decline, General. It’s an amusing thought though.”

“Ren, this is no laughing matter. I should inform you that even your grandfather attended such events. And while he was a wonderful pilot, he was an even better dancer.” Hux snapped, looking Ren straight in the eye. 

Kylo stopped and stared Hux, feeling his jaw tighten once more. God, Hux just had to try him and use his own grandfather against him. Shifting back and forth slightly, he looked around before stepping aside, motioning towards the room. “Come inside, General.” He mumbled. 

“Ah from now, you will be calling me Hux. It’s not that formal but, it suits the occasion. There will be no need to call me General on the dance floor.” Hux sighed and entered the room before looking around, shaking his head as he came upon the mess. Kylo was an extremely messy man and didn’t care much to clean up after himself it seemed. 

“What makes you think I’ll dance with you at the actual dance?” Kylo muttered and sighed, knowing the look on Hux’s face. He thought his room was atrocious.   
“I will be the only one who knows your own unique dance pattern. And I will be teaching you. You’ll look better with me than with anyone else.” Hux explained and removed his gloves and his coat, setting them aside neatly. Looking around, he sighed. “It seems we’ll be doing without music.” He muttered to himself before walking up to Ren, grasping one hand in his own and another hand against Ren’s waist. 

“Excuse me, Ge--Hux.” Kylo scoffed, pulling away at the sudden grasps. 

“Ren. This is how people dance. Don’t. Be. Difficult.” Hux snapped softly, tightening his grip on Ren’s hand and waist. “Now, I want you to follow my steps in a rhythm. Counts of four.” He explained. 

“Counts of four?” Kylo asked, staring down at their feet. 

“Just...follow me.” Hux offered before counting off. Then, he began the real work. “Now move with me...one, two, three, four...one, two, three, four.” Hux moved slowly in small circles, taking Ren with him as they moved. It was like trying to drag a bag of garbage around, tugging and dragging. “Ren, you have to move with my pace.” Hux muttered, tugging Ren along. 

“I am trying.” Kylo hissed and stumbled along with Hux’s awkward pace. 

“Straighten your back.” 

“It is straight!”

“No it’s not, Ren...You’re slouching.” 

“Well it’s hard when you’re tugging me around!”

“Then try lifting your feet off the ground for a change!” 

The bickering went back and forth for hours. Hux would snap at Ren’s movement and choices, and Ren would give some snarky comment before fixing himself. But, eventually, Kylo learned the correct steps and posture and Hux found himself proud of his work. Kylo had been turned into a graceful dancer, a far jump from what he’d been before. Hux was proud with his work, admiring the posture and the smooth glide that Ren had been able to pull off. He was ready and Hux was sure of that. So, the two of them parted ways with just a subtle nod, knowing that they’d meet up again on the dance floor. 

When the night of the gala came, Both Hux and Ren were dressed up in regal garb, which wasn’t a far cry from their regular clothes. Hux was waiting for Ren at one of the many tables, conversing with allies and general alike. It was thirty minutes past the hour and Ren was late. Hux should have known that the other wasn’t going to keep his word. Finding himself slightly disappointed, he took out a cigarette, one of the general’s offering him a lighter. He lit the end and sighed, taking a slow puff. Everyone spoke about how unbecoming of Ren it was to be late, how awful it was that they trusted this man with the whole plan. But, when someone muttered that Kylo Ren himself was coming down the staircase, Hux turned in his seat, looking towards the stairs. He couldn’t help but allow his jaw to drop slightly. 

Ren looked beautiful. At first it looked like his usual robes, but as he came closer, they weren’t made of the same rough and raunchy material that the original one had been made off. It looked like these were made of silk, a waterfall of the night, cascading down Ren’s body, hugging him tight. And instead of his ridiculous armbands, they were replaced with sleeves that were looser towards the wrist, made of the same smooth material. 

Hux found himself rising from his seat slowly, going over to Ren to guide him to the table. He knew that the other would come. He just knew it...he should have never doubted the other. 

“I’m glad you finally made it.” Hux muttered in his usual tone. “These people have been waiting to see you for quite some time now.” 

Kylo stared at Hux and chuckled, shaking his head. The redhead looked rather handsome in his regalia, but it wasn’t a far cry from what he usually wore. And if he was right, he could spot Hux’s intolerable jacket on his chair. “Well...” he sighed and looked around, pulling Hux away from the table. “I would rather dance.”

Hux was quite surprised at this, but easily went along with it. Taking Ren out to the dance floor, he gently grabbed the other’s hand and took his waist in the other hand.

“I trust you know how to follow me.” Hux whispered. 

“Trust me, Hux... you’re the one who taught me. I should be fine.” Ren whispered.

The two began the dance, dancing in circles, spinning and turning. There was a closeness to this dance, being chest to chest, their faces so close in proximity to one another’s...they could practically feel the heat coming off of each other. There was something that allowed them, for this moment, to stop bickering and going at each other’s throats. Fighting had ceased and it was just the two of them, moving as one across an endless dance floor. 

Soon after, the two of them were among three other groups dancing on the floor. Everyone else had taken to sitting and speaking of the First Order. But, some were entranced by how well the General and Kylo Ren worked together on the floor. 

“You know, they’re staring at us, Hux.” Kylo whispered into the other’s ear. 

“Let them stare. They’re just envious of our chemistry.” Hux chuckled and smiled to himself, looking at all the people sitting in their seats, staring at them like they’d witnessed a rainbow for the first time. “Plus, you do look like a dream, might I add.” Hux chuckled and smirked. 

Kylo flushed slightly, stepping out and away before spinning, hands still clasped together. Coming back in towards Hux, he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and executed a flawless dip, holding Hux close as he dipped the other down. Staring at him, he smiled and nodded. 

“I suspected the most, with you ogling me...” Ren whispered before righting the other. A thunderous applause echoed throughout the ball room. Ren stood still, with Hux by his side, their hands still intertwined together. 

“Thank you...for teaching me.” 

“It was more than a pleasure, Kylo...”


End file.
